Chip and Dale/Gallery
Images of Chip and Dale. Animation Cartoon shorts Chip-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale cartoon opening card ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in Pluto's Christmas Tree Chipwolves.jpg|Chip and Dale with "wolf" faces in Two Chips and a Miss 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-04.jpg 1952-arbre-2.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-02.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-03.jpg 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1955-frotteur-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-4.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-01.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-03.jpg Capture_-21.png Capture_-23.png Food_for_feudin_acorns.jpg Tumblr_m13szkXWXG1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 1946-locataires-4.jpg 1946-locataires-3.jpg 1952-verger-5.jpg 1952-verger-3.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 19801-28638.jpg|Dale in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas ''Walt Disney Presents 1960-thisis-05.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-04.jpg Chipdale.jpg Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Mickey Mouse Works 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-00.jpg 1999mikeymanias21101.jpg 2001tousenboites10503.jpg 2005-noel-01.jpg Now_I_gotcha_you_little_pests.jpg House of Mouse Disney_s_House_of_Mouse_3x11_Chip_N_Dale_Part_1_.jpg|Chip and Dale in ''House of Mouse Chip_and_dale.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip and Dale in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade_-_Chip_'n_Dale_Brazilian_Dancers.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Brazilian dancers Stock art Chipdale.gif Books and comics Dtu-tinkchip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Tinker Bell Dtu-chipthumper.jpg|Chip and Dale with Thumper Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Toulouse and Berlioz RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover to the first issue of their new comic book. Mickey_mouse_club_books_listings.jpg Chaosgod2-9.jpg|Dale possessed by Solego Disney_Adventure_Rescue_Rangers01.jpg Disney_Adventure_Chip_'n_Dale&Monterey.jpg Video games ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers '' NintendoPower_RescueRangers.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover of ''Nintendo Power. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers NES Chip and Fat Cat.png '' ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 RescueRangers2-Title.jpg|The title screen for ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2. Rr2-fatcat.gif Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 3.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 4.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 5.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 6.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 7.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 8.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Screenshot 9.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 10.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 11.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 12.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 13.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 14.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 15.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 16.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 17.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 18.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 19.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 20.png ''Mickey's Racing Adventure 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Walt Disney World Magical Quest GBC Leaderboard.png|Results from a race in which Chip came in 1st. Walt Disney World Quest GBC Leaderboard 2.png|Race where Chip is in 1st and Dale is in 2nd. ''Toontown Online Chip_and_Dale_Toontown.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown Online. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char_58882_thumb.jpg|Chip in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char_58883_thumb.jpg|Dale in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Chip_KHBBS.png|Chip in Birth by Sleep Dale_KHBBS.png|Dale in Birth by Sleep Chip_KH.png Dale_KH.png Chiptalkspritenormal.png|Chip's sprite in Re:Coded Daletalkspritenormal.png|Dale's sprite in Re:Coded Sprite_Chip.png|Sprite of Chip from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Sprite_Dale.png|Sprite of Dale from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Pct2025 copy-35fd1eea35.jpg|Chip Pct2026 copy-50ca2cd962.jpg|Dale Chip (no background).png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts Dale(no background).png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110409060233 538x413.jpg Chip_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Chip Dale_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Dale Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Ensembles-11-Chip.png Ensembles-12-Dale.png 640px-Gummi_Ship_Builder_01_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_02_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_KHII.png Daybreak Town New Years.png ''Disney Magical World 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg Concept and Production Art Donald_Chipmunks_Pancakes.jpg|Chip and Dale with Donald Duck Mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Chip and Dale with Mickey and Pluto DisneyAfternoon_pic.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances OpeningDayParade 1.jpg|Chip and Dale at the opening of Disneyland in 1955 CD RR.JPG|Chip and Dale in their Rescue Ranger outfits at Walt Disney World. Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale statue 2897106920_57b4eca51b.jpg|Chip and Dale with Clarice 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Disney Parks' ''Celebrate the Season 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney On Ice chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Chip and Dale's Treehouse at Mickey's Toontown 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Chip and Dale with Pluto 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Chip and Dale's Christmas Outfits RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Chip and Dale racing down Rescue Ranger Raceway at Disneyland. ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disneyland Fun RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Chip and Dale with Roger Rabbit in Walt Disney's World on Ice ChipandDaleinFullHouse.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. Chip'n'DaleinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in The Twelve Days of Christmas ChipandDaleinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Chip and Dale in Campout at Walt Disney World ChipnDaleandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Chip and Dale with Christian Buenaventura Chip'n'DaleinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Animal Kingdom Parade Img 11 02.jpg|Chip and Dale and Clarice in Easter in New York for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Disneyland59.jpg 5145463727_d4a3112d48_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5966935354_066d4b4bbc_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4751711255_11c07655af_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 5171985027_9f3310c8df_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Chip 'n Dale's Skeleton Fiesta. Scratchyourback.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG X2 e83abc3.jpg|Chip & Dale's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 223144.jpg PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Merchandise 10906619.jpg|Chip and Dale as members of the Nautilus Crew Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG|Chip and Dale dressed as Ewoks. Chip_n_dale_filling_station_pin.png|Chip and Dale at Oswald's Filling Station Chipridinbullsesye.jpg|Chip riding Bullseye Star-Wars-Weekends-Logo-2013.jpg DisneyShopping.com - St. Patrick's Day Series (Chip an' Dale).jpeg|Chip and Dale dressed as Scots. Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg chipndalerrvinylmation.jpg|Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers vinylmation Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg April2nd.png|Dale's page in Disneystrology September1st.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg ntitled.png WDW - Mickey's Mystery Pin Machine Pirate Collection - Chip 'n' Dale.jpeg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Tumblr my0x44vRw31qb3mmfo1 1280.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG Chip 'n Dale Chip Plush Hat for Kids.jpg 515050.jpg|Chip and Dale as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for Disneyland Paris ChipAndDaleLow-e1308307090566.jpg|Chip and Dale (D23) Category:Character galleries